


Christmas with the Weasleys

by MiHnn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiHnn/pseuds/MiHnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of 100 word drabbles based on a Weasleys' Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They're Coming

“Molly dear, you should really slow down."

Molly Weasley looked up quickly, blowing out a wisp of hair from across her face before she huffed at her husband in frustration.

“Arthur Weasley! Two generations of your family and mine are about to walk through those doors in a few minutes. They are going to touch things, pull things and break things. If you think that I’m not going to hide all our valuables…“

“Yes, dear,” Arthur said with a laugh as he lifted the vase from his wife’s arms just as the front door opened.

“They’re coming!” he whispered conspiratorially.


	2. A Gift

“Oh no! You too?” Ron groaned as he nudged his wife lightly. “Told you they will get the same thing.”

Hermione sighed as she held out a bottle of champagne towards Molly Weasley. “I’m sorry you get two.”

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Molly accepted the bottle graciously. “The more the merrier.”

Ginny grinned from behind Molly’s shoulder. “It was Harry’s idea.”

Harry looked between them in surprise. “That’s what you do. You go to a person’s house and you get them champagne.”

“Exactly,” added Hermione. “It’s normal.”

Ginny and Ron shared a meaningful look. “It’s a Muggle thing,” they said together.


	3. Bonding

“It’s pretty,” said Angelina.

“It’s a gift,” said Audrey proudly. “Percy got it from the Minister himself. He is expecting a promotion any day now. Molly liked it, so—”

A sudden noise startled them both and caused both women to look behind them. George had Percy in a headlock, his words taking a teasing turn just as Percy pulled out his wand and hexed his brother right in the stomach.

Audrey sighed. “Will this ever end?”

“Sadly, no,” Angela said with a shake of her head. “You and I have married successful wizards who are still children to each other.”


	4. Suspicious

Ginny frowned as she looked at the roast that was in the oven.

“Mum…”

“Yes, dear?” asked Molly distractedly.

“This is not the recipe I sent you.”

Molly looked up in surprise. “Hm?”

Ginny looked at the older Weasley meaningfully. “I said that I had no problem having Christmas here if you followed my recipe. This is yours.”

“Oh? Is it?”

“Don’t play dumb, Mum.”

Molly sighed. “Ginny dear, you must understand, it is a Christmas tradition to have a meal here with all of your brothers.”

“We were planning on changing tradition.”

“Were we?” asked Molly cryptically, leaving quickly.


	5. Pretty Hideous

Lily and Rose squinted at their latest creation. It was a lovely homemade wreath made with different coloured baubles. It took a while, but after a generous amount of glue—provided by Rose’s Mum, of course—it was finally ready to be shown to the rest of the family.

James rolled his eyes. “It’s hideous.”

Lily glared at her brother. “Shut it!”

“I like it,” said Albus sincerely.

“Me too,” Hugo agreed.

Rose glared at her cousin. “If you think it’s hideous, what would fix it, then?”

“Easy.” James smirked. “Having my face on it.”

The others rolled their eyes.


	6. Muggle Technology

Harry accepted the glass of wine Hermione handed him and nodded towards Ron who was speaking with George animatedly.

“How was skiing?”

Hermione laughed. “A right nightmare. Hugo kept getting lost, Rose wanted nothing more than to read beside the fire and Ron didn’t really get the concept.”

Harry grinned. “He fell?”

“Several times,” Hermione said, fighting the urge to laugh.

“Did you video it?”

“Of course! Honestly, Harry, don’t you know me at all? Ron thinks the digital camera is an evil Muggle device.”

Harry laughed. “It probably is, the way you use it.”

Hermione hit his shoulder playfully.


	7. Years of Wisdom

“Oh, no, no. Don’t touch that, Hugo.”

Surprised, Hugo pulled back his hand from the fiery fireplace and looked up at his grandfather. “Why not? Mum and Dad let me touch the flames.”

“Only when it is green.” Arthur Weasley groaned as he got down on his knees beside his grandson. After so many years, his joints didn’t corporate the way it used to. “You remember what your Mum said about the fire?”

Hugo nodded. “Green is good, orange is bad.”

“And you must never touch orange.”

“Why not?”

“Because, your mother said so.”

Hugo nodded, agreeing with his wisdom.


	8. Thief

Ron glared at his older brother. “You took the last biscuit.”

George’s eyebrow rose mockingly as he looked at Ron with complete innocence colouring his features. “My dear brother, why would I, a person who does not eat raspberry biscuits, actually take the last biscuit when you obviously love it oh so much?”

Ron’s gaze narrowed. “I know you took the last biscuit. How else would you know that it’s raspberry?”

“Wild guess.”

Ron’s gaze narrowed further. “I’m watching you. Be careful. Be very careful.”

After Ron left, George sighed. “A tad dramatic.”

Angelina smirked. “You did do it.”

“Still…”


	9. Blackmail

Albus stared fearfully at his older brother.

“You wouldn’t!”

James smirked widely, his eyes glinting with evil amusement. “I would.”

“I’m going to tell Mum.”

“Then I will have no choice but to drop this on your head.”

Albus shuddered at the thought. His brother was already perched on top of a tree, his gloved hands pulling on a branch filled with snow. All James had to do was let the branch go with a snap of his wrist and Albus would feel the full force of the wet snow.

“Fine,” Albus said sighing, “You can have my holiday money.”


	10. Santa Claus

Rose pointed at the brooch she chose to wear. “Do you like it?”

“It’s lovely,” said Lily as she got so close to inspect it that her nose bumped the piece of jewellery. “Where did you get it?”

“At a Muggle shop. Dad took me,” she said proudly.

Rose nodded. “Mum took me this time too. It’s different isn’t it, how Muggles live?”

“I like Santa Claus. He’s friendly.”

“Yes, he is,” said Lily. “He is a jolly old man, isn’t he?”

“Do you think he’ll bring me what I want for Christmas?”

“Of course,” Lily said with a hug.


	11. Adulthood

“Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas!”

Hermione shook her head in amusement as Hugo ran across the room with a scream of excitement and jumped into Santa’s arms.

Rose crossed her arms and smiled widely. “He knows it’s you, Uncle Charlie.”

“What?” Charlie asked through his thick, white beard, instantly forgetting his role as his arms tightened around his nephew. “You told him?”

Hermione shrugged. “It was time. He was too smart for his own good.”

Hugo nodded seriously. “Santa can’t have tattoos, Uncle Charlie.” He got closer to whisper, “Mum says they hurt.”

“Great!” Charlie groaned. “Another Weasley grown up!”


	12. Mistletoe

Bill was setting the table when he heard a yelp escape his wife. Looking behind him, he managed to get to the stepladder just in time to hold it steady and help her keep her balance.

“You could use your wand, you know.”

Fleur looked down at him with a teasing smile. “Hermione sez it iz better to do it oneself.”

“I do like it when you do things yourself,” Bill said with a smirk. He looked up. “About done?”

Reaching up, Fleur settled the mistletoe perfectly. “Yes.”

“Good,” Bill said before pulling his wife down for a gentle kiss.


	13. Mum Knows

Rose watched her mother move around the Weasley kitchen as she prepared the one drink everyone looked forward to.

“Mum…”

“Yes, Rose?” her mother asked distractedly.

“What is the secret to your hot chocolate?”

“My secret,” said Hermione, “are the small marshmallows I add on top.”

“The marshmallows that only you and Uncle Harry know how to get?”

Hermione nodded. “It’s hard to find these in Diagon Alley, but in the Muggle world they are very popular.”

Rose nodded. “Why won’t you tell Grandma?”

“Because Grandma won’t let me cook anything else. It’s our little secret.”

“Okay!” Rose smiled widely.


	14. Helping Hands

“Harry, my boy, could you come over here for a second?”

Harry and Ron shared a small smirk before he left his friend to follow his father-in-law. “What can I help you with, Arthur?”

“I have a surprise this Christmas.” With as much flair as he could muster, Arthur opened a box and gestured excitedly to its contents. “What do you think?”

“They’re Christmas lights.”

“That they are.”

”Electrical Christmas lights.”

“Took me a while to find them. Thought the children would love seeing it on the tree this year.”

“Right,” Harry mumbled with a thoughtful frown. “Let’s start then.”


	15. Coal

Hugo watched carefully as his uncle removed the beard, the hat and the large red coat before tossing them to the side.

“Can I ask you something, Uncle Charlie?”

“Go ahead,” his uncle said with a small smile.

“Was any of it true? Santa? The gifts?”

“Did you think it was true?”

“I thought it was.”

“Then it was.” Charlie smiled. “Don’t tell Lily, yeah? Your uncle said she doesn’t know yet.”

Hugo shook his head quickly. “’course not. I would never do that.” He grinned. “I wish Santa existed to give James coal for Christmas.”

Charlie barked with laughter.


	16. Letting Go

“You should come in now.”

Ginny’s head snapped up to see her brother before she moodily looked down again. “She did it again, Ron. She always has to have her way.”

Sighing, Ron joined her outside on the frozen steps of the Burrow. “You know Mum. She wants to play the caregiver.”

“When do I get to play caregiver?”

“Mum said it’s lonely without us. Can you imagine what life would be like when they are all older?”

“Merlin, I can’t.”

“Neither can I. Love those little buggers.”

Taking her hand, he pulled her with him back to the house.


	17. Presents

Lily reached up as high as she could, reaching up on her toes with her fingers flaying as she bit her bottom lip in concentration.

“What are you doing?”

Whipping around, she hid her hands behind her back and looked up innocently. “Nothing, Uncle Percy.”

Her uncle raised a suspicious eyebrow at her. “Nothing?”

She shook her head. “Nothing.”

“Hm. It seemed to me like you were trying to open your stocking before Christmas morning.”

Embarrassed, she looked down. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” He got down on his haunches and pulled out a wrapped present. “Here. Open this.”

She grinned widely.


	18. A Walk

“Come with me,” Ginny whispered in his ear before pulling him by the hand.

Harry followed his wife in confusion.

“What’s this about?” he asked finally as they stepped outside the Burrow. Ginny had forced him to put on his jacket and scarf before taking his arm in hers and starting outside.

“Nothing.” She sighed happily. “It’s pretty isn’t it?”

“What? The snow?” He squinted at her. “What’s this about?”

“Ron made me realise something.”

“What?”

“Someday our children will be out of our house.”

“That’s a good thing?”

“It will just be you and me, Harry,” she said mischievously.


	19. Jump

“I jumped higher,” James said with a slight puff of his chest.

“Na ah!”

Albus jumped again and again, his hair whipping each time his feet touched the soft springs.

“I can jump higher!” cried Hugo as he crawled onto the bed and started jumping again.

James rolled his eyes. “You’re doing it wrong. Here, let me show you.” Jumping onto the bed, James proceeded to show the other two boys who was the highest jumper.

At that moment, the bed creaked and broke, bringing the boys down in a heap.

“Blame the girls?” James whispered.

Hugo and Albus nodded.


	20. Working Buddies

“Harry, you’re doing it wrong.”

Harry glared at her. “I’m doing exactly what you told me to do. Unless you want to try.”

“You know I can’t.”

He raised a mocking eyebrow at her. “Why is that, exactly?”

Hermione mumbled under her breath.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite hear you.”

Glaring at him she said, “I said you’re better at electronics.”

Harry smirked. “There! Was that so bad?”

“Excruciating!”

They finally managed to connect the Christmas lights effectively and watched as the tree lit up.

“You’re hopeless with instructions,” said Hermione.

Harry smirked. “Yet everyone thought I did it myself.”


	21. It's Time

When he found her, she was standing outside the Burrow, wrapped in a Weasley jumper and watching a small bird.

“If you’re planning on eating it, I’d have to say, that’s not a nice way to treat a bird.”

Angelina laughed. “I was just watching her.”

“Her?” George asked curiously. They watched together as the small blue and white bird flew to a nearby nest and began mothering a group of tiny birdlings.

“I think it’s time we try, George,” Angelina said softly, her eyes on the bird family. “I want a child.”

George looked at her and nodded. “Okay.”


	22. Last One

It had always been insisted by little Albus in the Potter household that he be the one to place the last piece of decoration on the Christmas tree.

“I get to put the last decoration,” he told his grandfather as the older Weasley set up the tree.

“Dad! Don’t forget!” he cried as he watched his father and Aunt Hermione try to fix the Christmas lights.

“I’m going to put the last decoration,” he told his mother excitedly.

Ultimately it was Hugo who placed the last bauble. When Hugo didn’t get the gift he wanted, Albus gave him the decoration.


	23. Open Discussions

Ginny smiled as she watched her children run around a badly made snowman, decorating the figure with Weasley scarves and jumpers.

“Are you thinking of having another one?” Hermione teased.

“Merlin, no.” Ginny shuddered good-naturedly. “Three is more than enough. I don’t think I could handle another Potter.”

“I’m sure Harry thinks the same thing about Weasleys.”

Ginny let out a happy laugh. “What about you? Two enough? Or is my brother trying to get five more children out of you?”

Rolling her eyes, Hermione smiled. “I told him he could look after the children himself. That shut him up.”


	24. X-rays

“I wish we had x-ray vision, then we would be able to see what are presents are before we open them.”

Hugo and Albus nodded as they sat beside James and squinted at the presents under the tree.

Ron watched the boys as they stayed still, seated cross-legged near the Christmas tree with their gazes trained on the wrapped presents.

He leaned towards his wife subtly. “Do I need to know?”

Hermione watched the boys before she letting out a small laugh. “I think they are trying to work out x-ray vision.”

“Would have loved that for the girls’ dormitories.”


	25. Pass the Chicken

“Can you pass the chicken?”

“Chicken? What chicken?”

“The chicken you are clearly hiding, George.”

“What chicken?” George asked again, his tone innocent.

Molly cleared her throat. “George…”

“Okay, okay…” With a huge sigh, he produced the cooked meat from behind his back. “Now…” He looked around for effect. “Where’s the potatoes?”

The children began pointing and guessing, starting arguments amongst themselves as they sat down for Christmas lunch.

Harry shook his head. “You’re awful, you know that?” He winced when the yelling got louder.

George’s grin was wide. “Just making sure we have a proper Weasley meal, is all.”


	26. Next Year

Percy watched as Audrey laughed with Angelina, played ‘hide and go seek’ with the kids and help his Mum in the kitchen. She was the epitome of the perfectly happy wife. But he could see that she wasn’t as happy as she could have been.

“I’m sorry,” he said again. In all his life he rarely apologised. But when it came to Audrey, it seemed that all he ever did was say those same two words to her. “I know you wanted to spend Christmas alone with a romantic dinner—“

“It’s okay,” she said gently. “Maybe next year, Percy.”


	27. Secrets

Hermione sighed as she handed over the item to her daughter. “Just try it.”

Rose pouted. “I don’t like it.”

“Have you ever eaten it?”

“No,” she said with a small whine.

“Then how do you know that you won’t like it?”

“Because I know!”

“Rose…”

“You said not to eat too much candy!”

“I did! But you haven’t had candy the whole day, have you?”

It was a brief flicker, but Hermione saw the way her daughter looked at Ron, who ducked behind Harry just as quickly.

“Rose…”

Her daughter winced. “Daddy gave me candy.”

“And…?”

“My tummy hurts.”


	28. Fathers and Sons

It took a bit of arguing but Harry finally managed to get James to join him for a walk in the wilderness near the Burrow in an effort to spend time with the son he rarely sees. When they came across a magnificent stag, his son spoke.

“Dad…”

“Hmm?”

“Is it true that your Patronus is grandpa’s Animagus form?”

Harry’s brows furrowed. “Who told you that?”

James shrugged.

“I looked up to my father. It was my way of being close to him.”

“Then my Patronus will be a stag too. Like yours.”

Harry smiled widely as he hugged James.


	29. Snow Angels

Hugo pouted.

“It doesn’t look like a snow angel.”

“Of course it does,” Rose said with a tone of authority. “Just look at it. There’s the wings, there’s the head…”

“It looks like a blob.”

Rose rolled her eyes, an action that came from idolising her mother. “Hugo! Just get in the snow and make an angel like mine.”

Hugo contemplated this. “But it’s cold.”

“Tell Dad to put a warming charm on you.”

“It’s wet!”

“Mum’ll dry you. Go on.”

“Okay…” He carefully got on the cold snow and winced. When he moved his arms, he laughed.

“Told you!”


	30. Hidden Gifts

Ron groaned. “How many more are there?”

“I’m not sure,” Hermione called from behind him. “Hm… This is interesting…”

“Doubt it,” Ron mumbled, fighting a yawn. He heard a door close behind him and assumed Hermione was straightening the small room at the back. “Why did Mum want us to clear the attic today of all days? Bloody mental, she is.”

“I don’t know,” Hermione said with a teasing tone. “I kind of like it.”

Turning around, Ron’s eyes widened. His wife wore nothing but a knee high stockings and a small dress.

“Bloody hell,” he swore, pouncing on her.


	31. End of Day

Arthur Weasley grinned as the last of the Weasleys exited the Burrow with a tired wave and sleeping children in their arms.

“Another year done,” Molly mumbled as she began to straighten the house.

Arthur stopped her with a gentle hand before pouring two glasses of champagne and handing one over to his wife.

“My dear,” he said gently as he raised his glass, “congratulations to another holiday we survived.”

Molly smiled tiredly as she ‘clinked’ her own glass with his. “Congratulations to you too, Arthur. And Merry Christmas. Looking forward to next year?”

Arthur chuckled before kissing her gently.


End file.
